dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transceiver
The transceiver is how Frank West is alerted to new scoops and important game information by Otis Washington. Otis gives Frank the transceiver, along with the Mall Map at the beginning of the game. Answer the call: Cut Otis off: or Or get hit, get hurt, or move to another area with a load screen. Otis can be cantankerous and doesn't take lightly to being interrupted when calling Frank. If Frank does cause on interruption, Otis typically rings him back a few moments later and beginnings all over again. , p. 40 The transceiver appears in: # Dead Rising, # Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, and # Dead Rising 2. Scoop Cue A Scoop Cue is information detailing events and whereabouts of other Survivors. Some Scoops may lead to new information about Cases as well. As with cases, Scoops are time based. A time gauge appears along the right side of the screen when a Scoop is uncovered. The Scoop cue provides a list of current requests along with relevant information on survivors. If you are able to fulfill the objectives laid out in the Scoop Cue before time runs out, you can receive PP or learn more about the incident. Check Watch (Blue) More than 6 hours remain (Yellow) Less than 6 hours remain (Red) Less than 3 hours remain (Gray) No time limit By setting a Guide Arrow, you will be able to more easily navigate your way to a given goal. Guide Arrows can be set via the watch screen or Map Scren (sic) (accessed via the Pause Menu). Guide Arrow Cursor Scoop Details. Transmissionary Achievement If Frank answers all 38 radio transmission from Otis in a single play through in 72 Hour Mode, he receives the Transmissionary Achievement. The reward for this achievement is the Mall Security Outfit in the Security Room after successfully finishing the game.Dead Rising: Otis Transmission Guide, GameFAQs, (August 20, 2006). List of radio transmissions Below is a list of all of Otis's calls.Dead Rising: Otis Transmission Guide, GameFAQs, (August 20, 2006). Criticism The annoying calls from Otis has been highly criticized by critics and players alike. Critics lambasted how persistent the transceiver was when ringing, and how vulnerable Frank is while answering any calls on it. While using the transceiver Frank is unable to jump, attack, switch weapons, or pick up or use any item. Furthermore, if the call is somehow interrupted (such as being attacked), the call will end abruptly, only for the transceiver to ring a few seconds later. If Frank answers, Otis will scold the player for being rude, then start the previous call over from the very beginning. Numerous gamer-oriented webcomics and blogs attacked the use of the transceiver within Dead Rising. The Australian video game talk show Good Game's two reviewers gave the game a 6/10 and 7/10. In Dead Rising 2 "the radio system has been much improved. Getting a call adds a short info blurb to Chuck's wristwatch...which can be checked with the touch of a button. You won't receive any more long annoying calls from Otis, which is a blessing to anyone who had to take one of his agonizingly slow calls while surrounded by zombies." DeAngelus, Chris PS3/X360/PC Preview - 'Dead Rising 2', Worth Playing, (June 19, 2010). Trivia * Isabela Keyes briefly talks to Frank on the transceiver during the Case 7-2:Bomb Collector case. Images Dead_rising_IGN_transmitter.jpg|In Paradise Plaza. See also Notes External links * Dead Rising: Otis Transmission Guide, GameFAQs, (August 20, 2006). For the Transmissionary achievement. * Dead Rising Game Script, IGN, (January, 2009). Lists all of text of Otis's calls.